


Longing

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: While Kylo's away on a mission, Hux has to do with holocall sex with him, trying desperately to hold onto the belief that he doesn't miss Ren.(Spoiler: he fails.)





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea late at night, doing what one does in their bed late at night ;) hope you enjoy

Hux’s comm beeped with an incoming call. He looked at the screen too fast to his liking, and berated himself for the somersault his heart did when he saw Ren’s name. He waited for two more beeps before he couldn’t take it anymore and accepted the call. 

“Oh, hello, Ren, I see you’re still alive,” he said when the line connected and he saw Ren on the other side. The picture was very blurry so he couldn’t be sure, but it seemed to him that there were either bags or bruises under Ren’s eyes, and he wished Ren were there with him, letting him tend to his wounds.

“Yes, too bad, isn’t it?” Ren replied, but Hux could see the way his shoulders fell as if he’d just let out a breath he’d been holding. 

“Are you interested in the news about the Order or have you just called me to look at my pretty face?” Hux asked. Their calls were limited, and the connection was bad. Hux had prepared for this call, so that they wouldn’t lose time with the boring necessities. He shifted a little on his chair, feeling excess lube slipping out of him.

“Not just your face,” Ren said and then, almost against protocol, he added: “Do you have time?”

“I’m organizing my computer,” Hux replied, spreading his legs just a bit. He and Ren agreed not to call each other more often than once every three days, and Hux had vowed not to masturbate in the meantime. It was a good mental exercise but it also left him very desperate for Ren’s calls. Hux didn’t like being desperate, but stars, were the orgasms good when he had to wait for them. He didn’t know if Ren had fun on the side – even thinking of it as “on the side” was ridiculous, since there was no center to speak of – but it still confused him that Ren never made fun of him for coming sooner, and even seemed to be pleased by it.

“Was the last order you put it in insufficient?”

“Very funny,” Hux scoffed,  “as a matter of fact, it was. It didn’t have a vital folder that I introduced just now. I call it ‘How much keeping Ren around has cost the Order’.”

“That’s quite a mouthful,” Ren pointed out, deliberately licking his lips.

“Just like you are,” Hux said and almost too obviously looked down to Ren’s crotch. These things were always easier in person though, so he had to make his staring very blatant. 

“Oh, I didn’t expect this to be so easy,” Ren smiled. Yes, they really did spend a dangerously short time bickering and insulting each other, but then again, time was precious. 

“I’m feeling benevolent today,” Hux said, “are you safe?”

“Yes,” Ren replied, too fast, too hasty to Hux’s liking. “I wouldn’t call you if I haven’t secured my surroundings. I used all the gadgets you got me, relax.”

“Very well then. If you get ambushed, it’s your own fault.”

“I’ll come back to you, don’t worry.”

Hux didn’t know how to respond to that, feeling it was too dangerous for the fragile balance of their relationship. 

“How do you want me?” he asked instead, relaxing a little in his chair. 

“I want to see you,” Ren murmured, and Hux would give anything to hear the sound without the distortion caused by the transmission. “All of you.”

“Would you like me to undress?” Hux asked, pulling at the hem of his jacket, “Or are you in a hurry?”

“I have all the time in the world,” Ren said, and Hux chuckled. Sometimes, Ren’s tendency for drama was simply adorable. Most of the time it drove Hux up the wall.

“Good,” Hux purred and stood up, “I have something really special for you today.”

Hux took off his jacket and tossed it onto the floor. He’d berate himself later, but at the moment, he would focus on Ren, and his hungry eyes. For some reason, Ren found it arousing when Hux made a mess of his clothes. His tunic followed, pooling over one wheel of his chair. Ren was already palming his crotch, though he at least had enough decency not to pull his cock out just yet. Hux took his time unfastening his posture corrector, making a show out of it, knowing just how much Ren enjoyed it. It wasn’t meant to be a sexy part of his wardrobe – he’d always worn it, and he used it as a good luck charm more than for straightening his spine these days. Ren was a weird man with peculiar tastes though.

“I’m all loose and frisky now,” Hux drawled and stretched, showing his neck to Ren. He thumbed his nipples through his shirt, then let his right hand slither to his crotch, as if he forgot Ren was there. “Mmmhmm, it’s so hot in here.” 

Hux pulled off his shirt with a moan. His eyes were closed, as if he were alone in the room and enjoying undressing from his uniform, so he couldn’t see Ren’s reaction, but he could hear him. And sometimes, that was almost better. It was definitely better when Ren was fully clothed and Hux couldn’t enjoy the sheer magnificence that was his chest. Today, Hux would listen.

“Oh, I’m so lonely,” he whimpered, trying to come across as both horny and desperate. It wasn’t very difficult, as he was both of those things. And he did miss Ren, in a way. He missed Ren’s cock and his mouth and his gorgeous tits he’d fucked almost as many times as Ren’s ass, he missed strong arms wrapped around him, keeping his nightmares away, and he missed the way his body quivered when Ren spoke as they embraced. He missed Ren way too much, and his longing grew more agonising the longer Ren stayed away. “If only I had someone to take care of me. Someone big and strong who’d protect me and pamper me.”

The words poured out of his mouth with ease. He babbled on, repeating the same thing over and over as he took off his boots and his trousers, but Ren’s sharp inhale made him pause. He opened his eyes carefully, breaking the act for a while to take a look at Ren.

Ren was red in the face and he’d taken off the uppermost tunic. He was still ridiculously overdressed, but Hux could clearly see the rise and fall of his chest and the bulge of his crotch. 

“You never wear this when I’m home,” Ren said, and his voice was hoarse. Hux closed his eyes and looked away, collecting himself for a while.  _ When I’m home, _ Ren said, as if whatever the fragile thing between was was so comforting that he called it home. Hux wanted to find it ridiculous, to mock Ren for it, but all it did was make his throat constrict.

“I bought this a few cycles ago, but I don’t have anyone to show this to,” Hux went on, answering Ren without addressing him. He traced the lace of the panties he was wearing with his fingers, as if uncertain if he should take them off. “Nobody to tell me if I look pretty in them.”

He was growing hard, the lace straining him just so, and he exhaled a little too loudly for Ren’s benefit. “And I have to take care of myself, on top of all my work. I just want to be filled and fall asleep exhausted after a good fuck. I’m so tired but I have to pleasure myself alone. It is so very sad.”

Hux slipped his hand into his panties and freed his cock, letting it hang over the hem. Ren moaned, and Hux could hear a rustle of fabric as if taking his own dick out gave Ren permission to undress. He opened his eyes and watched Ren pour a generous amount of lube onto his hand, his cock hard and on display. Hux appreciated the fact that Ren moved his comm close enough to give him a good view of it, even if there were little details to see. 

“And what a lovely ass I have,” Hux went on, turning as if there was a mirror on his table and he wanted to see his back in it, wriggling his ass a little. “So ripe and soft, just waiting for someone to bite into it.” 

He gave Ren a few more seconds to admire the panties and then he pulled them off, letting them fall to the ground. He slapped his right asscheek, making it bounce a little, and was pleased to find a red mark on it. Ren loved marks. “And I’ve been so good. I prepared myself thoroughly, I wouldn’t even bother someone with it. I’m just asking for a cock to fuck me, I need someone big and strong to pound into me until I can’t stand.”

Hux spread his cheeks to reveal his hole, wet with excess lube. Ren’s breathing was fast and audible now, and Hux almost wanted to berate him for it.  _ I’m putting up a great show for you, and you’re going to come before I even get to the best part. _ He didn’t mean it though, not really. This was for Ren, a reminder what he’d miss out if he got himself killed, a promise of something to come back to. It was for Hux, too, a reassurance that he was wanted, not just as the most convenient warm body, but as a mere holo too, hundreds of light years away. Ren could have just as easily watched porn, but he called Hux to get off to. Hux wondered what it said about him if he felt loved because he got chosen over free holonet porn.

“Well, what can I do, I’ll have to do it myself again,” Hux feigned an exaggerated sigh and opened his drawer. After a short deliberation, he picked up his most precious toy - this felt like a good opportunity. Unpacking it from its case, he lifted it so that Ren could get a good view, and then fondled it to his face as if it was a beloved pet. 

“Yes, I missed you too, darling,” he cooed, deciding to make this a little emotional for Ren’s benefit. “You’re made to be a real-life replica of a cock I love very much. You’re the only thing I have left to keep me company if he doesn’t come back.”

This was dangerously sentimental, and he could hear Ren draw a deep breath, but Hux was lonely and horny enough not to care about appearances. He did miss Ren quite terribly and each second, part of his mind was with Ren, trying to reach out to him to see if he was okay, but he didn’t allow himself to think that way most of the time. All of it poured out now and he babbled on and on. He climbed back onto his chair, lying down on it rather than sitting, and spread his legs, resting his calves on the tabletop. It was an awkward pose, one that would earn him a stiff neck the next day, but Ren wanted to see him, and he needed to get as much of the dildo inside him. He adjusted the comm to make sure he was in the frame, and set to work. 

He closed his eyes and stopped talking, his mouth falling open on its own accord. In the fallen silence, he could hear Ren breathe, the soft rustle of his clothes as he touched himself, and the slick squelching of his fingers stretching his hole. He didn’t linger long on it, suddenly almost hoping it would hurt. He didn’t want to incapacitate himself, he had so much work to do, but the pain would be a reminder that this really happened, that Ren really watched him, really wanted him. Sometimes, with Ren gone for so long, Hux almost stopped believing anything had ever transpired between them and he wasn’t simply tricking himself, living in a very elaborate fantasy. 

He lined the tip of it with his hole, and with an exaggerated sigh, he took it in. He caressed his cock lightly, just enough to work himself up but not to come on the spot. He could hear Ren touching himself on the other end of the transmission so he opened his eyes to check. Ren was staring at him, his intense dark eyes so focused that Hux wondered if he would somehow manage to jump through the distance and come out of the screen, fucking Hux himself. Hux wanted that, desperately. It scared him still, how unsatisfying he found masturbation when it had been all he knew for long years. Ren had spoiled him, made sex actually pleasurable, showed him why everyone talked about it. It was funny that Ren was the best partner Hux had ever had when in turn, Ren had never been with anyone else. Perhaps he was just a natural talent.

Perhaps they were made for each other. 

Hux let the thought linger rather than stifle it as he usually would. He had taken the majority of the dildo in, sticky fingers holding onto the base and guiding it. It was so much work, and it wasn’t even the real thing. Hux allowed himself the realisation that a good cock didn’t make sex fun, and he looked wistfully at Ren, finally addressing him for the first time during his little scene.

“I wish you were here,” he whispered, and for a while he wondered if he would even be heard through the sound of Ren’s breathing. 

“I’d take such good care of you,” Ren replied, gaze intent as if he was swearing an oath, “I’d make every other cock insufficient for you, even the replica of my own. I hate seeing you fucked by something else.”

“You’re the one who left me here unprotected and yearning,” Hux said. They liked playing these little games even though they both knew it was just play-pretend. Or at least Hux assumed they did. Sometimes, he wasn’t so sure if Ren didn’t take his jabs seriously. It was astonishing and a little flattering to Hux that Ren cared so much about their little thing to want it to be exclusive, whatever it was. Although how Ren came to the conclusion that Hux would even consider sleeping with someone else was beyond him. 

Ren’s face was flushed and his cock was thick and hard in his grip, pearly white on the tip. Hux’s own was poking his stomach, begging for attention which Hux didn’t offer, hoping that for once, he would last longer.

“The mission is almost over,” Ren said and it was almost a growl, his voice so low the holo could barely carry it, “I’ll be back home in two cycles at most, and then I won’t leave your bed for days.”

Hux’s head was spinning from the proposition. He imagined the two of them curled in a mess of sheets, sweaty and dirty with sex and not caring a bit because they were together. He imagined their legs tangled together, his head on Ren’s chest, their fingers linked. He imagined the deep hum of Ren’s voice beneath his ear as Ren talked, and the quiver of his stomach when he laughed at Hux’s joke.

“Is that a promise?” Hux asked, his body on fire. His back arched to get the dildo in him in just the right angle, and he gripped the head of his cock, imagining Ren’s plushy lips around it. He moaned, trembling now, and he didn’t get to see Ren as he uttered his breathless “yes” as he threw his head back with the force of his orgasm. Faintly, he could hear Ren grunt and he smiled, letting his hands rest on his stomach but not pulling the dildo out just yet.

They looked at each other without saying a word. This was by far the most intimate they allowed themselves to be with each other, and Hux didn’t quite know how to proceed. It happened in the heat of the moment, after they’d been separated for a long time. They never would have let it happen had Ren been there. There was something ironic in the fact that the biggest breakthrough in their relationship happened when they were in different systems.

“You’d better keep that promise,” Hux said, his heart racing.

“I’ll see you in two cycles. Don’t schedule anything important for that day,” Ren replied, in that slightly commanding voice that he sometimes used with Hux. It was as if he didn’t want to sound commanding but at the same time, he didn’t know how to ask politely. 

“I won’t,” Hux promised, too easily, and he didn’t even care. “Be safe, Ren. I miss you.”

Ren opened his mouth but didn’t speak, as if he didn’t quite know what to say. He cleared his throat, his expression that of utmost concentration.

“I miss you too, so much,” he said, his eyes wide and fearful almost, as if he expected Hux to laugh at him now. Hux reached for his datapad with his less sticky hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a kiss on the image of Ren’s face. 

“Bye, Ren.”

“Bye, Hux.” 

Neither of them broke the connection immediately, as if waiting for the other to do it, not wanting to be parted. Hux finally pressed the ‘end call’ button, collapsing onto the chair with the datapad on his chest. 

“Well, there goes ‘no strings attached’.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come share horny headcanons with me at [tumblr](http://www.ellstra.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/EllstraH)!


End file.
